With Dead Eyes
by D. M. Evans
Summary: William the bloody takes his first steps in his new life as a vampire.


WITH DEAD EYES  
By D. M. Evans  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm just grateful that I can play with them!  
  
William glanced around the darkened, heavily curtained room that had become his home. He hated these hours of daylight when his companions still slept and he could not. He had only been part of this life for a few weeks and nothing could have prepared him for it. Vampires. Who even believed they existed in this modern age?  
  
He reached over and stroked the bare shoulder of the woman spooned up with him. He pressed his lips to her cold flesh even as the thoughts of how ludicrous this all was raced through his mind. William had thought her a pickpocket or a strumpet when he had first laid eyes on her dark beauty on that gas-lit street. But after the brutal rejection of him and his heart-felt poetry by people who were supposed to be his friends, he found himself welcoming this girl's attention; even thoughts of Mother waiting for him and how disapproving she would have been if he returned late hadn't been enough for him to rebuff her advances.  
  
Mother? What would she think of this? She would die of shock but somehow William doubted that would have removed her claws from his soul. Mother and her lace-trimmed world had dominated him until Drusilla set him free. Running back to Mother every night like a good son, living in her upright circles had been his life of the living dead.  
  
His pale eyes traveled past his sleeping lover to the two forms lying close by, the rest of their group, Angelus and Darla. They had started the wild rut once the sun came up and Dru had wanted to join in with William as her partner. To him, until these past few weeks, sex bore the usual English vilification as per the Queen Mother, something to be avoided except for husbandly duties and William had never been a husband. In a culture where chicken legs were called drumsticks and table legs covered with cloth to remove any hint of sexual suggestion, the act itself had become a fearful proposition until Dru; until she had introduced him to Angelus and Darla and their outrageous ways.  
  
Hiking himself up on one elbow, William stared down at the sharp, lovely features of Dru's face. The mere thought of looking into her beautiful blue eyes, touching her soft cool skin filled him with such love he thought he'd drown in it. His dark angel, how had he lived without her? In truth, he did not live with her now, but in death he felt more alive than had ever been in the oppressive moralistic circles he had moved in.  
  
Cicely Addams, thoughts of love still drew him back to her. How could he ever thought he loved her? She was nothing next to the beauty of Dru. He would never forget how Cicely had treated him that fateful night, the scorn in her eyes, the ridiculing laughter of his so-called friends. He owed them for that and now he possessed the ability to make them pay.  
  
Dru's eyes fluttered open. She smiled, raising a hand to his cheek. "Sleep, my boy."  
  
"Can't." That was all too true. He wasn't fully adjusted to his new condition. The body wanted to be awake in the day rebelling against the idea of sleeping when the sun was up. Some residual hint of humanity wondered at the death he wreaked nightly with his new companions, at the evil they visited mostly in Seven Dials, White Chapel and other slums of London, in places no one of his class would dare to go, among people that wouldn't be missed. That was the lure. Angelus had explained it in no uncertain terms that they must not draw attention to themselves. William understood the wisdom of that but part of him didn't really care. When he looked at his life with new, dead eyes, what a silly toff he had been. The poor people they preyed on seemed more alive, more real with their simple ways than his friends ever dreamed of being.  
  
"Not tired?" Dru asked, her lips hovering above his as she wormed around in his arms.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"We can find something to do, my pet," she whispered, her hands moving between his legs, stroking him.  
  
"I love your ideas, ducks," he whispered back.  
  
William glanced over at Angelus and Darla, hearing someone stirring. Angelus made a disgruntled noise and tightened his grip on Darla without waking up. Satisfied, he turned all of his attention back to Dru, reveling in her.  
  
***  
  
William glanced through the newspaper he had stolen. He had always been a habitual reader, fascinated with words. His companions didn't share his interest. Something caught his eye in the social registry, a section he was accustomed to reading to his mother who was entrenched in the belief women were too emotional to actually read a newspaper. Tomorrow night was the betrothal of Clive Haynes to Birdie Pitt. His lip curled, remembering them. They were friends of friends. Clive was a barrister or something along those lines. William definitely remembering them laughing at his poetry the night he died. And he knew that Cicely would be there.  
  
The paper jerked out of his hands and Angelus leered at him. "Always with your nose in a book."  
  
"A right scholar you brought us, Dru." Darla laughed.  
  
William tried very hard to keep emotion off his face. He was quickly learning to hate Darla, and suspected it was mutual but they tolerated each other for the sake of the group. Hunting was easier in a pack or so said Angelus and William didn't argue. He needed to learn from the older vampire and accepted most lessons without question.  
  
"Wisdom to shine like the moon above," Drusilla warbled in William's defense.  
  
Angelus looped an arm around both women's waist, pulling them to him. William could tell by the expression on the Irishman's face he was baiting him. Angelus was in charge and there was no doubting it, no matter how much he disliked it. Drusilla was Angelus' first and his second and he despised it. But for now, there was nothing to be done for it. "Let's go find something fun to do," Angelus suggested.  
  
"Some of my old friends are throwing a party tomorrow," William said more to Dru than the others. "Could be fun."  
  
Angelus shook his head, his thick hair swinging. "No. You stay away from your old friends...too high up the chain. Someone will notice if they die and we don't need that sort of attention." Angelus' dark eyes fixed William and the slight man glanced away not up to the challenge.  
  
"I'm hungry for a little theatrical blood," Darla said. "Risky but worth it."  
  
Angelus nodded, letting Dru go. She snuggled into William's side. Angelus took the lead, heading for Drury Lane.  
  
***  
  
William stared up at the house in the heart of Mayfield Square. What a change it was from the huddled shacks he hunted in, with their stench of filth and desperation. Here the air was clean and the streets nearly empty. He had on his best suit, with a creamy white ascot tied around his neck looking as if he belonged. He felt entirely out of place. He no longer wanted to be like them, the cuffs and collars crowd. He felt utterly vicious and savored that feeling.  
  
A small hand slipped into his. He glanced over at Dru, beaming at her. He didn't know where she found her finery but her looked angelic in the gown of blue silk and frothy white lace. Her tiny corseted waist and burgeoning décolletage made him nearly forget why he was here. They had told Angelus and Darla they were hunting on their own tonight and the older vampires seemed happy enough to hear that. As young as he was, William could sense an eternity together could be entirely too long and time away from each other was needed.  
  
William looked over his outfit again. The bulge in his jacket pocket was barely noticeable but the weight of the railroad spike felt good against his ribs. He had picked it up the night before after their successful Drury Lane hunt had led to some slumming near the railroad yards. The plans for the spike had come to him early in the morning. He couldn't wait to try it.  
  
"Shall we love?" he asked, wondering how long she'd keep it together. Drusilla was obviously insane but he hoped his friends would be slow to pick up on it. He wanted to prolong his fun.  
  
"Ready to shine like the sun...." A worried look crossed her face. "What happens to us if we shine I wonder?"  
  
We'll look more glorious."  
  
William led the way in. He watched the swirl of his one-time friends. He couldn't feel more alienated from them at this point. He saw Clive Haynes standing there with Andrew Cornwell who had read his poetry out loud to everyone last time so they could laugh. They gave him smarmy grins seeing him.  
  
"Hello William, how good of you to come," Clive said, looking anything but really happy to see him. "And who is this with you? I don't think I've ever had the pleasure."  
  
William mirrored his cold smile. "This is Drusilla. Dru, love, this is Clive Haynes and Andrew Cornwell."  
  
Dru smiled. "Nice to meet you."  
  
William found himself relaxing a bit at that bit of normalcy.  
  
"So William will you be regaling us with more of your poetry tonight?" Clive asked and Andrew tried not to grin.  
  
"Not tonight. Dru and I have a few other treats planned."  
  
"Don't keep us in suspense. Do tell," Andrew insisted.  
  
"Not just yet," William said, taking Dru's arm leading her deeper into the house. They had purposely arrived late. He knew they couldn't control everyone inside the house, or at least he didn't think they could. He wasn't skilled enough yet. He only hoped that Cicely was still at the party. He finally found her in one of the parlors talking to another woman who scooted out the door obviously recognizing William and privy to his history with Cicely. She tried to pretend she didn't see him, hiding behind her fan. "Cicely." He drew the name out almost like a hiss.  
  
"Oh, William." Her dark eyes widened a bit taking in Dru who pressed closer to her lover than custom allowed.  
  
William smiled feeling Dru pressing against his back. "Cicely, I'd like you to meet Drusilla."  
  
"Ooo, this is the nasty one, the one who hurt you my sweet boy," Drusilla said, stalking over to Cicely who withdrew as far as the couch would let her. Drusilla slid onto the couch predatorily. "I'm tired of waiting, William. I'm ever so hungry and she looks so tasty." She tossed a pleading look over her shoulder at him.  
  
"I...I'm very uncomfortable with this. I am sorry if I hurt you, William but surely you had to know how I felt." Cicely's eyes flicked back and forth between William and Drusilla.  
  
"There are only eight people left. I think we don't have to wait any longer," William said.  
  
Drusilla smiled beatifically. She grabbed Cicely's arm and the woman made a little noise. Then Dru's face morphed, her teeth sharpening, her brow thickening; yellow eyes stared out from under the heavy ridges. Cicely shrieked then fainted dead away. William snorted.  
  
"Leave her for last, love. I want her. You can have the first ones through that door," William said, secreting himself behind the door.  
  
Clive and Andrew were the first through. Birdie and her two remaining girlfriends followed quickly. They screamed even more loudly seeing Dru perched over Cicely, fangs out. The remaining two houseguests barreled in and William slammed the door shut as Dru's face smoothed back out.  
  
Clive's eyes narrowed. "William, what are you playing at?"  
  
"I'm not playing Clive," William retorted, using his augmented strength to slide the piano in front of the only exit like it was so much light kindling.  
  
"What...what did she do to Cicely?" Birdie asked, as her lady friends clutched onto her.  
  
"Nothing. Her candle blew out in the wind," Drusilla said, heading for Birdie, her hips swaying like a belly dancer's. "Let me play with this one."  
  
"Go ahead, love," William said. He enjoyed watching Drusilla feed.  
  
"You leave her alone," Clive said, taking a menacing step toward Dru. He fell back at the sight of Dru's face, which had returned to vampire mode. "God in heaven."  
  
"He's not going to help you now, Clive," William said, sliding the spike out of his pocket. "I've had time to think about how you all treated me...laughed at me. I've decided to show you just what I think about it. Go ahead, Dru, darling. Have yourself a sip."  
  
Dru dragged Birdie away from the others. The young bride-to-be screeched as Drusilla sunk her fangs into her. Clive tried to push past William to save her but the vampire stopped him.  
  
"Naughty, naughty. No interfering with my girl."  
  
"Let me go you mad man!"  
  
"What was it you all called me? William the Bloody? Let's see just how bloody I can be." William slammed the spike straight into Clive's neck, thinking that this would give Angelus nothing to complain about. No one would think vampire, not after what he had planned for these one-time companions. William jerked the spike out, blood fountaining everywhere. He sealed his lips over the wound, feeling the geyser shooting all the way to the back of his throat. The blood slid down his gullet, a salty warm treat. He felt the hands trying to tear him away from Clive. Finally they succeeded. Andrew landed a punch square in William's face, rocking him back.  
  
William shook his head then turned to face them in full vampire mode. His long tongue licked the blood off his lips then played with the jagged edges of his teeth. "Who wants to be next?"  
  
Both William and Drusilla tore into the remaining guests. He was pleased when she showed no hesitation at mutilating the corpses so it looked like a mad killer had slashed his way through them. Aware of the whimpers emanating from the last remaining partier, William grinned broadly. He glanced over to see Drusilla holding Cicely down on the couch.  
  
"Are you done with her?" Drusilla asked.  
  
"Not yet." William reached down and pulled the belts off of Clive and Andrew. "Let's tie her arms and legs."  
  
"Ooo, going to torture her? Angelus would be so proud," Drusilla cooed and it pleased William to think she was right.  
  
Tears streaked Cicely's face as she cried soundlessly. "Wh-what are you, William?"  
  
He yanked the belt tight around her ankles while Dru did up her arms. He canted his eyes up at Cicely. "What's it look like, Cicely, dear?"  
  
"You'll burn in hell for this, William. They'll catch you and hang you!" Cicely screamed.  
  
William laughed. "They could certainly try. Only one problem, I'm already dead, Cicely." He bounced on the couch with her and put one of his cool hands on her face. She flinched, whimpering louder.  
  
"Why?" she whispered.  
  
"Why? You treated me like I was something you dread to find in the chamber pot and you ask why?" Feeling the rage building in him, William jabbed her cheek with the spike but restrained himself from doing much harm. Cicely shrieked and he licked the blood off her face. She passed out again. "Dru, it's not going to be any fun if she keeps doing that."  
  
Drusilla pouted. "Weak as water...don't know what you saw in her, my star." She stood among the corpses and the bloody turning into a sticky pool on the floor. She extended a hand to him.  
  
William took her hand and Dru pulled him in for a passionate kiss. All the death and fear had kindled other desires in him and from the way Drusilla was tearing at his clothing she felt the same. They made love in the blood puddle around their kills. Cicely came to while they were slaking their passion for each other. Her cries of disgust and screams for help punctuated Drusilla's little moans of pleasure.  
  
They lay together only briefly afterwards, just in case someone did hear her and decide to investigate. William rejoined her, blood streaking his pale, nude body. He ran his fingers up her torso painting her dress crimson. Cicely panted frantically.  
  
"What was it you said to me, Cicely...'I could never love you, William. You're beneath me'?"  
  
"Please...don't kill me. I'm so sorry," she bleated. The sharp tang of urine reached the vampires noses as Cicely lost control of herself. Drusilla made a disgusted noise.  
  
"Finish this...she's too dull to exist in your light, my bad boy," Drusilla said.  
  
"You're sorry? You think that's all it takes, Cicely? You're sorry? You crushed the heart out of me! It's going to take more than that." He picked up the spike from where he left it on the couch. "The funny thing is, Cicely, is that I realize now how foolish I was to ever think I could love a weak silly thing like you. You couldn't begin to understand someone like me, my interests, my loves. All glitter no substance, that's you. Even as you drove me away, fate took me where I was needed, showed me what love really is," William said as Drusilla came over and kissed him before letting him suck her bloodstained fingers.  
  
"Are you going...my blood. Is that what you want?" Cicely asked, a soul-weary resigned look flashing over her face.  
  
He laughed again. "No, Cicely I'm not going to drink your blood. You don't deserve that special treatment. After all, you're beneath me."   
  
With a smooth move, William rammed the spike into the base of her skull. He felt bones crack like eggshells. Cicely's mouth worked wordlessly then her eyes rolled up as her life fled. He pulled the spike out and wiped it on her dress. He gazed lovingly over at Drusilla.  
  
"Let's get dressed and go home, love."  
  
"Anything you want. This was fun."  
  
***  
  
William slept in late. He was surprised when Angelus returned only minutes after he left their home. Even more surprisingly he had a newspaper in his hands.  
  
"When did you start reading the paper?" William asked, uneasy with the dark expression on the older vampire's face.  
  
Angelus winged the paper at him. "When those are the headlines!" William glanced at it and saw that his and Dru's handiwork had made front-page news. "You did that, didn't you, William?"  
  
William got to his feet, half expecting this to end up in a fight. "What if I did?"  
  
"You fool. I told you not to kill in the wealthy areas...never to kill so many. We don't need this kind of attention! We could end up driven into the underground. I will not have that happen to my women!"  
  
William tilted his chin up defiantly, not liking Angelus reminding him that he was the newcomer, that Dru was his woman first. As far as William was concerned, she was his. He grabbed up the paper. "They have no idea it was us. They're looking for a maniac. Look, it says right here the police think it was an escapee from Bedlam. The victims were maimed with some kind of tool creating wide deep punctures."  
  
"It also says that some of the victims had bite marks," Angelus argued.  
  
"Further convincing them it's the work of a madman." William said, giving his good clothing a critical look. "Still, I had better burn these...Dru's dress, too."  
  
"I don't like you dragging Dru into something like this."  
  
"She was having fun."  
  
"Just don't do it again, William. I'm not giving you another warning," Angelus said, the menace thick in his voice.  
  
William shrugged, pulling the railroad spike out of the pocket of the clothes he intended to destroy. "I hear you, Angelus."  
  
"Just be sure that you do, William."  
  
He turned back to Angelus, playing the piece of iron through his fingers. "From now on, call me Spike."  
  
  
  



End file.
